A printed circuit board (PCB) may be utilized to facilitate transmitter and receiver signal routing for high speed data connections. High speed signals being transmitted via a PCB, such as signals carrying information at rates of 25 Gigabits per second (Gbps) or greater, may experience significant signal integrity disturbances as a result of reflection, cross-talk, and ground bounce. The signal integrity disturbances may result in reduced network performance. Cross-talk, such as line-to-via cross-talk, may be reduced in a PCB open field region by increasing signal line spacing, adding a ground guard between signal lines, minimizing signal line parallelism, and maintaining traces within a particular proximity of a reference metal plane.